


Mezase Basketball Masutā | Aim to be a Basketball Master

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Songfic, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi has a dream. Winning is easy, becoming legendary though, that is a challenge. For you see, Akashi wants to be the very best. Like no one ever was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mezase Basketball Masutā | Aim to be a Basketball Master

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Basketball Poet's Society on tumblr! http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/
> 
> Title: Mezase Basketball Masutā
> 
> Challenge: Number 2 (songfic)
> 
> Song:
> 
> Specifically inspired by [Ika’s cover](http://triplejunearthed.com.au/Artists/View.aspx?artistid=52752) (legally downloadable/streamable at link), but the song should be fairly recognisable.

_I want to be the very best,  
_ _That no one ever was._

Winning is easy. To be undisputable the best, that is the challenge Akashi finds suitable. For you see, Akashi wants to be the very best, like no one ever was; that means not just winning the match, but making it look easy, that there can be no doubt who the winner will be. Akashi doesn’t want to just win; he wants to be a legend.

_To catch them is my real test,_  
 _To train them is my cause._

But basketball is a team game. While an individual can make significant different to the dynamics and outcomes of a team, you can’t play basketball on your own. You need a team, a team that can fully support you. Preferably one, Akashi feels, that can be trained into surpassing individual strengths and weaknesses into a focused and coherent whole with no gaps, no weaknesses, only unending power that awes all that beholds it.

_I will travel across the land,  
Searching far and wide._

Finding the right team, of course cannot be left to chance. This of course, requires research by scouting various schools, appraising their clubs and coaches. There are some traits that can be foreseen of course, which helps narrow down the selection. The school Akashi chooses should be one with a large and established basketball club. This should allow for a large pool of resources to pull from, attracting established names as well as providing the opportunity to dig out previously undiscovered gems. Furthermore, the coach should be someone who knows the game thoroughly, but has enough rapport with Akashi to be willing to take Akashi’s directions for how the game should play out.

_Each Pokemon to understand,  
The power that’s inside._

At the school festivals, open days and other opportunities provided, Akashi makes sure to pay particular attention to the potential first years that will join with him. Akashi intends for his junior high to be a long term investment. Akashi has a gift for seeing strengths and applying them in ways that which even their owner may not be aware of and junior highs do have a knack at turning out previously undiscovered monsters. Besides, there are some individuals who cannot be strong on their own for every game, but will be unstoppable in the right circumstances.

_It’s you and me_ ,  
 _I know it’s my destiny_

And then he sees, at the open day of Teikou, a boy his age trying out the court. The ball positively dances to his touch, and he laughs so freely as shots, that can’t be aimed, couldn’t possibly go in, freely fall through the hoop every time. It’s then that Akashi knows that he’s found a monster to dominate the court, as his mind whirls, instantly slotting this fact into the other known factors – pushing Teiko from strong possibility to confirmed decision.

The current team is acceptably strong, the coach pleasant to talk with. Not to mention, this is where Shogo Haisaki has selected, with his oh so interesting ability to mimic and break any individual move he comes up against… Akashi can also count upon Murasakibara who can easily be persuaded to change his choice, to this school.

Yes, Akashi can work with this.

_Ooooh, you’re my best friend,  
_ _In a world we must defend_

The senpai, are at first dubious, but soon learn to stand back and stay out of the way of the first years fighting for outdoing each other as Team Ace. Of course when it comes to a show down, Akashi will always side with his year mates, he will need to spend an extra year with them at least after all.

“The first years are full of miniature monsters”, says one of the regulars, before Akashi gleefully replaces his 90% three pointer accuracy rate with Midorima, who has already out grown many of his senpai, 100% accuracy.

It’s nice, the comradeship of his age-mates, revitalising the court, starting the beginning of their legendary journey, and it warms Akashi’s heart knowing how indisputably they are his.

_Our hearts so true,_  
 _Our courage will pull us through_

It’s Aomine’s discovery technically, even if he hasn’t truly processed the implications of discovering a ghost. Aomine’s simply pleased by the way that there is a love for basketball, but Akashi sees the potential for something more. Akashi sees the potential, for something terrifying, barely seen, a monster in the night. Something that can make the difference between, “really strong school” and “legendary, a generation of miracles.”  
  
 _You teach me and I’ll teach you_

Kuroko’s endurance isn’t quite as Akashi would hope and his shooting skills are appalling. Akashi though patient, focuses on the gifts he sees, with Kuroko’s natural ability to slip through the gaps, and focusing on improving Kuroko's passing. There’s no point in teaching Kuroko how to shoot normally, not when Kuroko can only be played for part of a game, a wildcard to be thrown in when needed. This is fun though, training an enemy that no one but Akashi can see coming.

_Pokemon!_

Miniature monsters? No not anymore, this is a team of fully fledged ones. Perhaps a little too brutal, with the way that Shogo-san brutally breaks his opponents. It’s not quite the right mix for legends, more fear than awe. It appears that Akashi will need to take action.

_Gotta catch ‘em all!_

Luckily, it appears that there’s a person with a similar skillset who should be a suitable replacement at this school, he just needs to be lured into playing basketball. Fortunately Akashi has seen a way.

After all, he has the perfect bait.


End file.
